New School
by Courtnerrr
Summary: Zach Mooneyham has been taken out of Horace Green Prep School by his father, and is being placed in a public school where he must learn to make new friends, but not forget his old friends. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Horrible Beginning

'Why me? Why must he hate me so much?' These were the thoughts of Zachary Joseph Mooneyham on the morning of September 7th as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd be starting at Abernacle Middle School today. The start of his 8th grade year. He wouldn't have his best friend Freddy, his girlfriend Katie, and he'd even miss the nagging of Summer. But the person he'd miss the most was Dewey Finn, the "substitute teacher" who hadn't really been a teacher. 'I'm gonna go back…' Zach thought to himself, 'I'll just do really bad on purpose here and then, it'll just… happen. The thing will realize I was better off at Horace Green. And send me back. That's my dream.'

"Zach!" The scream came from his older sister Jamie. "Get up loser! Dad wants you up so you can get to school on time for your first day."

"That's just what I want to do…" Zach said, continuing to stare at the Hendrix posters on his ceiling.

"Don't make me go get Dad!" Jamie said, continuing to pound down her little brother's door.

Zach got up and opened the door, causing his sister to fall forward, "I'm up. See?" He said to her, standing in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob.

Jamie looked up at him from the floor, "I'll go tell Dad you're up." She said, pulling herself up and walking downstairs to the kitchen, where her father was.

"ZACH!" This time the scream came from Jamie's twin sister Jaclyn.

"I didn't do it. I swear!" Zach said, in a pair of jeans, and was pulling on his black Hendrix shirt.

"Zach. Dad wanted me to tell you to hurry up, because he has to go to work by 8:30, and you have to be at the new place by 8." Jaclyn said, leaning in the doorway.

"Well, I'm just about ready." Zach said, pulling on his black vans. "If people would just leave me alone. I could've been ready 10 minutes ago."

"Someone's a little touchy." Jaclyn said, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

Zach ran a comb through his hair and walked downstairs, standing in front of the door, "You wanted me down here, I'm down here and ready to go." He said to his father, leaning against the closet by the front door.

"I'm coming." His father said. David Mooneyham was a bit of a jerk, and Zach certainly hated him. But he would never let his father know that, for certain reasons.

Zach walked out the front door and sat in his dad's car, listening to his MP3 player, repeating the song School of Rock over and over again. 'The memories will never fade…' He thought to himself as his dad started the car and they drove towards the new school. 


	2. Making Friends

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. tear Except the sisters. And students at Zach's New School. (Adam, Travis, Natasha, Emma) 

A/N: Zach's in 8th grade.

* * *

David Mooneyham pulled up to the public middle school, and Zach instantly jumped out of the car. A bit nervous, while sort of excited at the same time. As soon as his father's car pulled away, he walked up to the front of the school, and walked in. His schedule read that he would be in homeroom 243, so he went there. As soon as he got there he saw that there were spiral notebooks on every desk with students names on them. 

He found his own, at a table with another student. The other student was named Adam Michaels. The bell rang and floods of students came into the classroom, Zach sat down and waited for something that told him what he should do next. All the other students had their backpacks as well, so he didn't feel out of place.

Adam Michaels walked in, the only way Zach knew it was Adam is because he sat next to Zach. Adam had short spiked brown hair and light green eyes. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a white polo shirt with baby blue stripes. He looked and Zach and smiled, "Hi. I'm Adam."

"Zach." Zach said, staring down at his notebook thingy.

"Are you new here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Zach replied, looking at Adam.

"Wanna make your first friend?"

"Huh?"

"Not exactly brilliant are you?" Adam asked, messing around with Zach.

"Um… I don't understand the first question." Zach replied.

"Oh, heh, I guess it didn't make that much sense huh?"

"Not really."

"Well, wanna be friends?"

"Sure." Zach said, Adam was the popular prep, and Zach was the new kid. '_Why would he want to be friends with me? I mean… I'm the new kid._' He thought to himself, shrugging.

Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Andrews, began to speak, "Alright, if you look at the inside cover of your planner you'll find out where your locker is, what your combo is. Blah, blah, blah." He waited for people to look at their locker stuff.

Zach locked at his planner, he was at locker #2034. His combination was 48-7-46. '_Easy enough to remember_.' He thought to himself.

Adam looked at Zach again, "Locker number?"

"2034."

"Mine is 2033." Adam replied, "Looks like we're locker neighbors."

"Excellent."

Mr. Vito then started to talk again. "Alright, I'm going to pass out your schedules now. You can have some time to compare them, and all the jazz. Then you can go to your lockers, put your stuff away. And then go to your first class."

Zach got his schedule it looked like this:

_Day 1:  
Homeroom: 243: Mr. Andrews  
Math: 243: Mr. Andrews  
French: 201: Mrs. Davis  
Social Studies: 246: Ms. Kress  
Study Hall: 243: Mr. Andrews  
Lunch: Cafeteria  
Living Environment: 104: Mr. Evans  
Lab: 104: Mr. Evans_

_Day 2:  
Homeroom: 243: Mr. Andrews  
Music: 135: Miss Victors  
French: 201: Mrs. Davis  
English: 248: Ms. Barker  
Study Hall: 243: Mr. Andrews  
Lunch: Cafeteria  
Technology: 103: Mr. Marshall  
Math: 243: Mr. Andrews_

_Day 3:  
Homeroom: 243: Mr. Andrews  
Social Studies: 246: Ms. Kress  
Physical Education: Gym: Mr. Nolan  
Living Environment: 104: Mr. Evans  
Study Hall: 243: Mr. Andrews  
Lunch: Cafeteria  
English: 248: Ms. Barker  
Technology: 103: Mr. Marshall_

"Swap." Adam said, handing Zach his schedule.

Zach handed Adam his and took Adam's. "We're in math, French, study hall, English, and gym together." He said, as he looked over Adam's schedule.

"That's cool." Adam replied, handing Zach back his schedule, and taking his own.

A tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes walked over to them. "Hey Adam. Classes?" He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt that read "Abernacle Tigers" on the front in navy blue writing. On the back it said "Nichols" and then the number 18, in silver writing. There was also a picture of a basketball on his shirt.

Adam handed the boy his schedule. "Travis, this is Zach. Zach this is Travis."

Travis looked at Zach, "Nice to meet you." He said, putting out his hand for Zach to shake it.

Zach took Travis's hand and shook it, "Same."

Adam looked at Travis, "We're in science, math, art, gym, tech, English, and study hall."

'_Meaning I'm in math, english, gym, and study hall with this kid_...' Zach thought to himself.

"Sweet." Travis replied, sitting on a chair at the table in front of them, there was a girl sitting in the other seat, she had long red hair to her mid back and pale blue eyes, she turned around and looked at Adam and Zach.

"Hey Big Ay." She said, smirking at Adam.

"Hey Tasha." Adam said, smiling at the girl.

"Fine Tasha, don't even note my existence." Travis said, looking at Natasha with a smug expression.

"I believe I was doing that anyways." She said, smirking at Travis. She then looked at Zach, "Natasha McNeary." She told him, smiling at him.

"Zach Mooneyham."

"New?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool."

"I guess…"

Mr. Andrews cleared his throat and everyone shut up and looked at him. "Alright, we're going to go set up lockers and stuff now." He said, "Get out there."

Zach, Travis, Adam, and Tasha walked out of the classroom and towards the lockers. Zach's was number 2034. Adam's was number 2033. Tasha's was number 2032. Travis's was number 2042.

All the other homerooms on that floor were out as well, rooms 246 and 248.

One girl from homeroom 246 ran over to Travis and jumped on his back. "Hey Travis." She said, smiling at him. She had long jet black hair with hot pink tips. She also had brown eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a pink t-shirt.

"Hey Emma." Travis said with a smile. "This is Zach." He said, pointing to Zach.

Zach looked up at the sound of his name and smiled at Emma. "Hey." He said.

"Hi, I'm Emma." Emma stated, "Emma Briggs."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

That had been the fourth person he met in one day, he was pretty amazed by his 'friend count' in one day, and it hadn't even been an hour. Of course, there was still much more time in the day, and Zach was pretty sure that four people was all he'd meet today.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Review please! 

Reviewers from Chapter 1:

Remussweetie: His sisters are both in 11th grade, a.k.a. 16. And he is still in the band, although it took a lot of screaming to get his father to agree. He is just sad that he doesn't get to see the band members as much.


	3. Math Class and Texts From Freddy

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. tear Except the sisters. And students at Zach's New School. (Adam, Travis, Natasha, Emma) 

A/N: Zach's in 8th grade. And I know that I put Mr. Vito once in Chapter 2, but that is because that was the original name. I decided to change it later in the writing, and must've missed that.

* * *

Adam smirked at Zach as they walked back to Mr. Andrews' room. They had math first, and didn't really want to go. The seats were pre-assigned. And Zach sat at the same table, next to a really tall kid with red hair, named Shane.

Adam looked at Zach and pointed to Shane, "That kid is annoying, just watch your back. He'll try to induct you."

"Thanks for the warning…" Zach said, walking over to his seat.

Shane looked at Zach, "I can't believe I have to sit next to a new kid."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I can't believe I have to sit next to a new kid."

"And I can't believe that a new kid has to sit next to you."

"You got guts kid."

"Proud of it too."

"You really shouldn't be hanging with people like Michaels. You'd do a lot better with people like me."

"What, fat losers with bright red hair that say they can't believe they have to sit next to a new kid and then act like the want to be friends?" Zach asked, "No thanks. I'll stick with Adam and Travis."

Adam had heard every word of the conversation, seeing as he was one desk over, he smirked.

Travis walked in, a few minutes late. He sat in front of Zach, "Hey Mooneyham."

"Hey Nichols."

Travis looked at Shane, "I feel so bad for you."

"And I have just realized why you do."

Travis laughed, "What do you have next? I never got to look at your schedule."

"French."

"Whoa! You've memorized it already?"

"Only Day 1..." Zach said, "What about you?"

"Spanish."

"That's always fun. My friend Freddy took Spanish. But they threw him out."

Travis laughed, "Wow. Why'd they throw him out?"

"I don't know. He's Freddy. He got kicked out of every class at least once."

Shane looked at Zach again, "Oh my gosh…"

Zach backed away, "What…"

"You're from School of Rock."

"Point?"

"I love your music!"

Zach looked at Travis, "Give me that math book." He said, referring to the one next to Travis.

Travis tossed Zach the book and Zach put it in his spot, and he put his own next to Travis. He then moved next to Travis. "That kid. Scary." Travis said to Zach. As Zach went to say something Mr. Andrews came in.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I had some business to handle with some other teachers."

Travis and Adam were both holding back laughs. So were a bunch of other students in the class. Zach was the only one who wasn't. Travis leaned over to him, "Yeah, I bet he had some 'business'."

That's what made Zach understand, he was now holding back laughter as well.

Mr. Andrews split them up into groups of 4 to make posters about the units they'd be doing. Zach's group was Travis, Adam, this boy Ryan, and himself.

Ryan and Adam walked over to the table where Zach and Travis were already sitting. Ryan had light brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He looked at Zach, "Hey I'm Ryan Moore."

"Zach Mooneyham."

"And both of you know me and Travis already, so let's start this stupid project!" Adam said, smiling.

"Nice way of putting it Adam." Zach said, laughing as he began to work.

"Man! Have you guys seen Tasha this year?" Ryan asked, "She looks so much hotter."

"She got her braces off and she has contacts now." Adam retorted, as he began writing some stuff on the poster.

"And she still hates my guts." Travis added. Sitting in his seat watching Adam write.

Zach was so confused, "I'm just… not going to say anything. Seeing as I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nah, it's alright Zach." Ryan said, "Hey, guys. We having band practice tonight?" (Remussweetie: I stole your idea. Sorrys!)

"Yeah. But we need a new guitar player." Travis explained, "Seeing as Jesse had to move to California."

Adam shrugged, "We got drums, keyboard, and bass. Since bass doubles as vocals, all we need is a new guitar player."

Zach didn't say anything. He kept working.

"Zach, you wanna come check out our practice tonight?"

"How 'bout you check out mine and then I'll check out yours tomorrow. Seeing as you guys are a member short."

"You have a band?"

"Well… Kind of. My 5th grade class had a substitute one day and he was rock-obsessed… So he started a band with us. I play lead guitar, my best friend Freddy plays the drums, my girlfriend Katie plays bass, and this kid Lawrence plays keyboards. Marta, Tomika, and Alicia are back-up vocals, and Summer is our 'preppy, annoying, over-controlling band manager', quoted by Freddy." Zach said, talking about School of Rock made him a little happier, the memories were great, if he were still at Horace Green Prep he'd probably be sitting with Freddy in the back of the room laughing at his teachers.

"You guys have a manager?"

"Yeah. She's our age, but Dewey only let Tinkerbell be the band manager because she didn't want to be a groupie."

"Tinkerbell?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Dewey gave us all nicknames. I'm Zach Attack. Katie is Posh. Freddy is Spazzy McGee. Lawrence is Mr. Cool. Tomika was Turkey Sub. Marta was Blondie. And Alicia was Braceface. Summer is Tinkerbell. I don't know why… But she was." Zach said, handing the poster to Ryan, who was going to add to it next.

"Wow." Ryan said, shocked at the fact that their band was so organized.

"Do you think they'd mind if we showed up at your practice?" Adam asked.

Zach's phone began to vibrate he took it out and there was a text from Freddy. "Hang on. Let me ask Freddy." Zach told Adam.

He then read his best friend's text. '_Hey ZA, how's the new place?_'

Zach texted him back, '_Made some new friends. They have a band. Ask Sum if we have room at practice for 3 more._' He sent it, and then put his phone back in his pocket. "So… Where were we?"

"Finishing up the poster." Travis said, as he handed Zach the poster. Zach signed his name and Ryan took it up to the front of the room and handed it to Mr. Andrews.

Just as Ryan came back, Freddy texted Zach back. '_Sum says it's cool. As long as they don't… I dunno. Some nagging shit._'

Zach laughed as he texted back, '_Just Sum being Sum. But we'll be there. Don't worry._' He looked at his 3 friends, "You guys can come."

The day breezed by, and eventually. It was time for their band practice.

((I know, I didn't want to do the WHOLE school day. So I did that. Reviews are appreciated!))

Remussweetie: I like how I described Emma too, she didn't show up much in this chapter. But she will. And I stole your idea, I hope you don't mind!


	4. Band Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Unfortunately. WAIT! I own Jamie, Jaclyn, Ryan, Travis, Adam, Natasha, Shane, Emma, and the teachers. SWEET!**

**A/N: Review please!**

Zach entered Dewey's new house. Right behind him were Adam, Ryan, and Travis.

Katie was the first one at Dewey's, and ran over to Zach, she hugged him, "Zach! It feels so weird without you at school!" She said, not letting him go.

Zach hugged Katie back, "It feels weird without you too." He said, he let go and they walked to the practice room. Adam, Ryan, and Travis followed him. "Katie. This is Adam." He pointed to Adam, "Ryan." he pointed to Ryan. "And Travis." He pointed to Travis. "Boys. This is Katie."

"Hey." The boys said, waving. Zach walked over to his guitar and began tuning it. Katie was tuning her bass.

The next people to show up were Freddy and Marta. Zach hadn't known they were a couple, but now he did. "Hey Freddy. Quit sucking face with Marta and say hello to your best friend."

Freddy let go of Marta. "Hey Zach Attack!"

"Hey Spazzy!" The two boys high-fived.

"These the guys you told me about?"

"Yeah. This is Adam, Ryan, and Travis."

Adam, Ryan, and Travis waved from Dewey's couch.

Freddy nodded in greeting. "I'm Freddy. But you probably knew that already. And this is Marta." He said, bringing Marta to his side.

Zach shook his head, it seemed like Freddy had a new girlfriend every week. Last week it was Michelle. 2 weeks ago it was some girl Dana that he knew for 3 days. And this week it was Marta.

Marta ran over to Alicia and Tomika when they came in. Zach looked at Freddy, "How long is this one going to last?" He asked, snickering.

"Shut up! Come on, it won't be that bad of a break-up!"

"You have it planned already?"

"No… Not really."

"So, is it going to last longer than a week?"

"Maybe. Not too sure. Depends on when my dear old dad comes home…"

Lawrence and Summer walked in and they could finally begin practice.

Summer stood at the front of the room and cleared her throat. "Okay. If you haven't noticed we have some people with us today." She said, and then pointed to the couch. "Them." She didn't have anything else to say, "Zach… Take it away."

Zach looked at the band, "We got Adam Michaels, Travis Nichols, and Ryan Moore." He said, pointing to his three friends as he said their names.

Alicia looked at Ryan, "Hey!" She said, smiling.

Ryan smiled as well, "Hey."

Dewey looked at Alicia and Ryan. "Back-up. Why don't you guys move over by the couch for today. Show Zach's friends your lyrics. Maybe they can join in?"

Ryan smirked, "We'd love to Mr.-" He thought, "Uh.. What do we call you?"

"Call me Dewey."

"Okay then. We'd love to Dewey."

"Alright. Band, let's get rocking!"

They started with their original song, School of Rock.

Zach sung this time, and he didn't even care. Usually Dewey sang it, but today he wanted to. He didn't know why, just did.

_"Baby we was making straight A's But we were stuck in a dumb daze Don't take much to memorize your lies Feel like I've been hypnotized!  
And then that magic man he come to town Woo wee! He done spun my head around.  
He said recess is in session.  
2 and 2 make 5 And now baby oh I'm alive.  
Oh yeah I am alive!"_

The whole group joined in on the chorus,

_"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet!  
Baby you just better forget it!  
Rock got no reason!  
Rock got no rhyme!  
You better get me to school on time!"_

Dewey began playing his solo, while Tomika got ready to sing her solo.

_"You know I was on the honor roll!  
Got good grades  
Ain't got no soul  
Raised my hand before I can speak my mind  
I been biting my tongue too many times."_

Zach began again.

_"And then that magic man said to obey.  
DO what magic men do not what magic men say.  
Now may I please have the attention of the class.  
Today's assignment…  
KICK SOME ASS!"_

They began on the chorus again.

_"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet.  
Baby you just better forget it.  
Rock got no reason.  
Rock got no rhyme.  
You better get me to school on time."_

_"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet!  
Baby you just better forget it.  
Rock got no reason.  
Rock got no rhyme.  
You better get me to school on time."_

The music all lowered, and then slowly got louder. As Zach began the ending.

_"This is my final exam.  
Now y'all know who I am.  
I might not be that perfect son.  
But y'all be rocking when I'm done!"_

He then played his solo, as they reached the end of the song. When he finished, everyone clapped. He smiled. "For my first time singing it, I think I did pretty good."

"No Zach, you sucked." Freddy said, smirking.

"Shut up Jones!" Zach told his best friend, shaking his head.

"I was kidding Mooneyham."

"I know Spazzy."

Alicia and Ryan seemed to be getting to know each other pretty well. "So, you've known Zach long?" Ryan asked her.

"Since 2nd grade, when I came to Horace Green."

"That's sweet. I've known him for a few hours."

They both laughed.

Then, they played a few AC/DC songs. A Green day song, by Freddy's request, and then they got the rest of the practice to just hang out.

Dewey let them all go up to his living room, and they did.

Zach sat on the couch with Freddy, Katie, Adam, and Marta. He was sitting in between Freddy and Adam, with Katie on his lap. Marta was sitting on Freddy's lap. And everyone was laughing. Ryan and Alicia were sitting in one of the armchairs together. Summer, Lawrence, Travis and Tomika were all sitting on the floor by Dewey's TV. "So Zach." Summer began, "How's the new school?"

"The school sucks." Zach said, then smiled, "The people. Are amazing." He added laughing.

Adam smiled.

"So, how'd you guys all meet?" Tomika asked, all four of them, not just Zach.

Travis answered, "Well Zach was sitting next to Adam in homeroom. So they became friends instantly. Then I came over and started talking to him, and we became friends. Then in math we met up with Ryan and well… that's just how it happened."

"Sounds amazing." Katie said, then kissed Zach on the cheek.

"Well, it would be better if I had you guys with me." Zach said, "But we can't always get what we want can we?"

"Nope, and that's a really good song." Freddy replied instantly, being the only one picking up on the song hint.

"Excellent Freddy. 50 points for you."

Everyone laughed except for Ryan, Adam, and Travis. "May I ask huh?" Ryan said, a bit confused.

Alicia explained the points system, "Last year everyone was competing for some stuff, and every group had to send a representative, so our band had random contests and we'd get points for winning. And the person with the most points represented us. Luckily it was a music thing. And Freddy won."

"First thing he'd won in forever." Zach said, sticking his tongue out.

"Man, shut up."

"Hey Zach, how's your dad?" Summer asked.

"Forbidden topic!" Zach said, putting his hands up, "Don't want to talk about him unless I have to."

((Alright. I felt like ending there. But you see, Adam, Travis, and Ryan are getting along with everyone. Ryan and Alicia more than anyone else. Will this turn into something? I don't know… You'll find out.))


	5. Home and Gone Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Unfortunately. WAIT! I own Jamie, Jaclyn, Ryan, Travis, Adam, Natasha, Shane, Emma, and the teachers. SWEET!**

**A/N: Review please!**

Zach arrived home a lot happier than he had expected to be. Band practice had been great, and school had been great too. But he knew that he couldn't replace his friends at Horace Green. He had known them since… forever. And even if he had met some really cool people, they would never replace Freddy, Katie, Summer, and the rest of the band.

He put his key in the keyhole and turned it, opening the front door. It was ridiculous that the door was locked, because everyone was home. He shut the door behind him and went to go upstairs to his room.

"MIDGET BROTHER!" Jamie tackled him.

"Ow…"

"Come on Zach! Get up!"

"Maybe if you got off me…"

Jamie jumped up, "Sorry."

"Gosh, you aren't exactly light." Zach ran up the stairs before his sister could tackle him. He went into his room and shut the door.

"ZACH!" Jamie was screaming for him.

Zach collapsed on his bed, "WHAT!"

"GET DOWN HERE!"

"WHY!"

She opened the door, "BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"You don't need to scream when you're right there."

"But I want to."

"You're weird…"

"No, Jaclyn is weird."

"You're both weird."

"And you're not?"

"I never said I wasn't."

Jamie smiled, "Well, good. Because if you did, then you'd be lying."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Why are you even here? You have a license, you can be driving around like a lunatic!"

"No, I have my permit. Meaning I need a parent in the car with me. And it has to be before dark. Notice, the sun has set."

"Just go torment someone else."

"But you're the only one that's fun to torment."

"Great for me…"

"Do you know WHY you're the fun one?"

"No. And do I care?" Zach had a look of fake amusement on his face, "No."

"Well, you're the fun one because as you can obviously tell, you get annoyed a lot easier than anyone else in this house. Except Dad. I think you're going to take after him when you're older."

Zach glared at Jamie, "I'm not going to take after Dad. He is a prick, and torments us more than you even know. Rephrase. He torments ME more than you even know."

Jamie smiled and stood up to leave the room, "I've made my point." As Jamie left a look of confusion appeared on Zach's face.

"Right…"

He walked downstairs to the den. He wanted to use the computer. But he couldn't. Jaclyn was on it. "Jackie, can I please use the computer?"

"No."

"Come on, you've been on since school got out!"

"How would you know this. You weren't here."

"It's that obvious."

"No it's not."

Zach slammed his head against the wall and walked back upstairs. "This family is so demented…" He muttered under his breath.

The phone on the table next to Zach's bed rang, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Adam."

"Hey, what's up?"

"You wanna hang out?"

"Where and when?"

"My house, in a few minutes."

"Yes! Gladly. I'll be there."

"Bye Zach."

"See ya." Zach hung up and slid down the banister, putting on his sneakers and heading out the door. He hopped on his bike and head towards Adam's house, the address was on his hand. When he arrived he saw 2 other bikes in the front yard, he put his with them and knocked on the door.

A girl of about 17 opened the door, "Adam! One of your friends is here."

"Okay!" Adam came to the door. "Hey Zach!"

"Hey!"

"This is my sister, Becca."

Becca rolled her eyes and walked towards the living room.

"I hate you too!" Adam replied, "Come on Zach." The two walked up the stairs, into Adam's room, where Travis, Emma, Ryan, Natasha, Emma, and another girl were sitting. "You all know Zach right?" Adam asked.

The third girl shook her head, "I don't." She had blonde hair that went to her waist and green eyes.

Zach smiled at her, "I'm Zach."

"Chelsea."

Ryan spoke up, "I must be the one to say, Alicia is hot."

Adam, Travis, and Zach laughed.

Natasha raised her eyebrow, "Ryan… I hate to be the one to tell you that your imaginary friends can't exactly be hot."

Ryan glared at her, "She's not imaginary! This time…"

"What the fuck…" Zach retorted, a bit scared of Ryan's comment.

"Long story." Travis said, as if that explained it all.

"Which is Tee's way of saying, 'you don't wanna know.'" Emma added, they all laughed.

Ryan glared at them, "For your information, Alicia is a back-up singer in Zach's band."

Zach nodded, "Yup."

Tasha laughed, "Oh. Okay."

**((Will update after 5 reviews! Or will try to!))**

**That was fiction this is real: Thanks for your detailed rating. An 8.3 is okay. But I personally think it's better than that. And you put: Your own Characters: N/A, when practically the whole fic revolves around my own characters.**

**dozen girl: Glad you like it.**

**Zepplin Girl: Glad you like it too! And maybe you sense a love connection. If there is, it'll come in upcoming chapters (6 or 7)**

**singingblondie: I'm updating**


	6. People Change

**Disclaimer: I own a lot. But not the School of Rock cast.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. But here's chapter 6 for your viewing pleasure.**

**New School**

Chapter 6

_People Change_

The next day was a Friday, and Zach had band practice again. When he got there the only people there were Freddy, Summer, and some guy with short shaggy black hair that he had never seen before.

Freddy walked over to Zach, "Dude, before you ask..."

Zach cut him off, "I'd rather ask before you tell me. Who's this guy and why's he here?"

"That's Dalton Cox." Freddy said, looking at his best friend, "And I don't really know why he's here... You'll want to ask Summer or Katie. In my opinion, he's a stuck-up womanizing jerk."

"You're one to talk about womanizing Freddy." Zach retorted, while holding back a laugh.

Katie ran in, and Zach looked at her and instead of running over to him, she ran over to Dalton. She hugged him and smiled, "I'm glad you made it."

Freddy quickly turned to his drums, and Summer picked up her clipboard and made it look like she was doing something important. Zach simply held his guitar confused; he couldn't even find the words to say.

The band slowly came in, and Alicia walked over to Zach, "How's Ryan?" She asked him.

"He didn't stop talking about you all day." Zach smiled, "You should call him." He took a blue post-it note out of his pocket and handed it to Alicia, "He told me to give this to you."

She smiled and walked over to Tomika and Marta. So far, everyone had spoken to Zach except the one person he wanted to talk to. And that one person was Katie.

Dewey came in and saw that everyone was at their instruments, "Alright, before we start playing, anyone have anything they want to talk about?"

Katie jumped up, "Oh I do!" She exclaimed, she ran over to Dalton and pulled him forward, "This is Dalton, and I was thinking, since Zach might not show up sometimes, seeing as he has all this new stuff to deal with at his school, maybe he can play guitar too!"

Zach choked on air, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Katie looked at Zach, confused.

Everyone looked at the two, and everyone had dreaded this. Everyone had known Katie was going to ask the question, and no one had bothered to inform Zach. The only other person, who hadn't known, was Freddy.

"School of Rock is one of my biggest priorities. I don't think you realize that going to this school was NOT my idea. I wouldn't miss a practice for anything, no matter who tries to stop me. And, why do we need two guitar players anyway? Actually, why do we need three? Dewey's our second one!" Zach exclaimed, still not believing what he had heard.

Katie was speechless. Freddy looked at Zach, then at Katie, "Dude's got a point." He said, eyeing Dalton with a glare that could kill.

Zach's mind suddenly wandered, _If Katie wants to replace me, I have another band that wants me to join them. If she really wants me gone that bad, I could just leave._ "Look, Katie, if you want me gone, just let me know." Zach exclaimed.

"No Zach! I don't want you out of the band it's just..."

"What then? Why are you trying to replace me!"

Katie ran out of the room, Dalton stood up to follow her. Freddy pushed him back onto the couch, "Zach can handle it." He nodded to his best friend. Zach took this as his cue and ran after Katie.

"Katie! Wait!" He shouted, grabbing Katie's arm. "I just want to know, why are you trying to replace me?"

"You're never there anymore Zach! The only time I get to see you is here! And when Dalton came into school today, he just reminded me so much of you! He was the next best thing..." Her voice faded out.

Zach then predicted what came next, "And let me guess, one thing led to another and you cheated on me with him?"

Katie stared down at the floor.

"I can't believe you! I'm out of here!" Zach stormed away, and Katie walked back to the group. Zach shoved open the door and walked down the street, he didn't want to go home, and he didn't know where he wanted to go.

He heard footsteps follow him, "Zach, wait!"

"Freddy, I don't even know what to believe anymore!" He exclaimed, turning to his best friend.

"Dude, what she did was messed up, but that's no reason for you to leave." Freddy said, looking at Zach.

Zach raised an eyebrow, "That's because you're never the cheatee." Zach explained, "You're always the cheater. You don't know what it feels like to be on the other end."

"You've got me there." Freddy said, he twisted his face and thought, and then he came to a conclusion, "Look, just come back and we can turn practice into an intervention thing. We can kick Dalton to the curb, our style."

"What if Katie's right though?" Zach asked, "Maybe you guys need Dalton more than you need me. I mean, you do see him all the time..."

Freddy smacked Zach, "Do you hear yourself when you talk?" He exclaimed, "The things you're saying are retarded!"

Zach pushed Freddy away, "Freddy, you're my best friend. I respect your opinion. But maybe tonight was a sign. The guys need a guitar player, and Dalton just happened to come along. Maybe it's a sign to me that I should join Adam, Ryan, and Travis, and Dalton should replace me."

The two boys looked up at the window, and everyone was standing there watching them.

"People change Freddy." Zach explained, "I don't know who changed, me or Katie. But something changed to pull us apart. Maybe it's for the better!"

"You're talking crazy!" Freddy exclaimed, he put his hand on Zach's forehead, "You're boiling up!"

"Shut up. I'm boiling because I'm ticked."

Freddy stuck out his bottom lip, "Please just come back." He said, he pointed to the window, "Look at all the people it would mean something to."

"Only because you asked so nicely." Zach said, rolling his eyes, "But this might be my last practice in School of Rock."

"Quit your crazy talk!" Freddy exclaimed as the two walked back into Dewey's house.

Freddy and Zach rejoined everyone else. Katie and Dalton were sitting on the couch, staring at each other. Zach clenched his fist. "I guess we should have told you." Summer said, looking at Zach.

"Wow, when'd you figure that out?"

She dropped her head down and stared at the floor. "Dude, chill." Freddy said, he walked over to Dewey and whispered something to him.

Dewey's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide, "WHAT! I don't think so!" He stormed over to Dalton and Katie, "You! Out! Posh, back at the bass!"

Zach grabbed Freddy, "Mind if I ask what the hell did you just do!"

"Maybe it slipped to Dewey that you're thinking of leaving?" Freddy said, slightly smiling.

Zach punched him in the arm, "Damn it Freddy!" He exclaimed.

"Look, Zach, you can't let Katie determine if you're still in the band or not!" Dewey exclaimed, "She's hormonal!"

"Hey!" Katie protested.

"Shut up Katie!" Alicia exclaimed, "You know it's true!"

Suddenly the tables turned. "Alicia has a point Katie!" Summer said, looking at her. "If you wanted to go out with Dalton, you didn't have to cheat on Zach! You could have broken up with him first!"

Freddy turned to Zach, "Now, is that the kind of thing you want to leave?" He asked, smiling.

Zach's phone rang, he didn't recognize the number. "Let the battle continue, I'll be back."

"You better be or I'll be after you!" Freddy exclaimed towards Zach's retreating back.

Zack walked down the hall a little bit, "Hello?"

"Hey Zach, I hope you don't mind me calling you. Adam gave me your number. I was kind of hoping to get your voicemail." It took Zach a little while to recognize the voice.

"Tasha?" He asked, curiosity suddenly flooding his voice.

"Yeah..." Tasha replied, "I hope you don't mind me calling."

"Nope, not at all." Zach said, smirking. "But I'll call you back alright? I'm sort of having girlfriend troubles, and I'm at band practice."

Tasha sounded disappointed, "Oh... Okay." She said, "I'll talk to you later." The two hung up.

Zach walked back to the practice/intervention. "Alright Katie, this is how it's going to work!" Everyone backed away as Zach stepped forward, "We're done."

Katie's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"You sound surprised. What you didn't think I'd break up with you after I found out you cheated on me?" He asked, everything he had felt that night coming up. "Oh, of course you didn't! Because when Katie does something wrong, the whole world is supposed to let it slip by, but when someone does something about it, the whole world has to acknowledge it and make it seem like Person B did something wrong!" Everyone was staring at him, "Well this time Person B is going to take a stand! You're no longer dating me, and I'm no longer dating you!" He turned to Dewey, "And I'm staying right here in School of Rock. Unless someone pisses me off! Then I'm taking the first steps towards elsewhere!"

Zach's phone rang again, "Hello?" He asked, flipping it open.

"Hey it's Tasha again, I'm just letting you know that when you call me back, make sure it's before 10."

Zach looked at Dewey, "Be right back." He went into the hall, "No need to call you back, talk to me."

"Well Zach, keep in mind that I did not know you had a girlfriend when I was going to tell you this." She said, "And it's that, I like you. Ever since I first saw you, I think you're cute, funny, and creative." She sighed, "But now that there's nothing I can do about it..."

Zach cut her off, "Tasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at 197 Thunder Terrace as soon as you can?"

She giggled, "Okay! I'll see you soon!"

"Two can play this game." Zach muttered to Freddy after hanging up the phone.

"What'd you do?"

Zach smirked. "You'll see."

About 15 minutes later, footsteps were heard coming down Dewey's hall.


End file.
